Dionysian
Dionysians are a race residing on Earth since at least prehistoric times, but of origins lost even to them. They were long spacefaring, yet are known to have ties to other dimensions of existance as well. The Dionysians claim to have influenced humanity in many forms and times, often appearing as gods, fertility beings or demons and shaping societies to their whims. Territorial, proud, mercurial and passionate, their lifespans and influences spanned centuries and shaped the course of human history- yet it has only been recently that they have lived openly among humans. Much of their own history is lost to them, in part through naturally occurring periods of stasis, and possibly some other traumatic event upon their arrival here. Nevertheless, their technological and physical abilities make them a powerful influence in Galactic affairs. Morphology/Origin The Dionysian's guard the secrets of their physiology and true nature quite closely, despite the disdain many have for actually wearing clothing. What is known is that they are a race unlike any other, living for hundreds, and perhaps even thousands of years and showing evidence of having come from another dimension or Universe. Indeed, their bodies display some aspects of this still- a Dionysian's physiology and auric signature appears to at times extend beyond the visible Universe, appearing to interact with higher dimensions. A Dionysian can, for example "blur" their physical form, move faster than normal physics would allow, and, in rare cases even instinctively "shift" to avoid damage on this plane of existance. It is believed Dionysians can hone certain disciplines as they age to control these traits better. Physically, most Dionysians are humanoid in appearence taller than most humans (ranging 7-8 feet in many cases), and possess impressive strength and agility. They appear distinctly "fey" or "nymphlike"- etherally beautiful but clearly alien, and often various colors ranging from blues and greens to reds and oranges. However, it appears with training many can and do choose to mask themselves as humans- it has only been with the recent rise of the Paraguayan Dominiorate that their kind have walked openly among the peoples of the Earth who they chose, in times past to genetically and culturally manipulate to their benefits. Many Elder Dionysians appear uncomfortable with showing themselves. There are also legends that some of the most Ancient Ones have forms changed beyond recognition- or perhaps were forms that predate this more humanoid appearence. Few venture to risk seeking out such beings to ask them. In addition to their strange physical forms, Dionysians possess profoundly complex neurology, capable of processing information and even conversations on many levels simultaniously- aided further by the impressive organic implants many possess. Their sensory capacities are highly developed, and include levels of perception which might be viewed as "spiritual" or paranormal- from perception of auras and emotional states to, in rare cases temporal or gravitational sensitivities. These abilities are distinct from Force sensitivities and similar abilities, however and simply an aspect of their species. Dionysians, like most speices have some with the ability to use the Force, but not all. Dionysians do seem to have a slightly higher than average frequency of Force potential, but such tests have only been done recently. Their species is also proficient in their own forms of Magiks predating human civilization, thought their secrecy prevents understanding if this abilities or their relationship to Force potential further. Dionysians live for enormous time spans, at least 1,000 years. Many live well beyond this, but their upper age limits are unknown due to a trait known as the Sleep, in which, often after their first 4-5 centuries an individual begins to feel compelled to rest, falling into a deep hibernation which may last centuries. Upon waking, it appears loss of memory and, in some cases even mental instability is common. Some of the Eldest have undergone several of these cycles- but it seems possible even older individuals are hibernating indefinately or driven mad . IT is believed certain techniques and mitigate the downsides of the Sleep, but most must attend to it at some point in their lives. Dionysian sexuality and reproduction are closely guarded secrets. Despite their sensual, at times hedonstic tendencies towards sexuality, it is believed Dionysians do choose a specific Companion/Mate at some point in their lives. Such relationships are rumored to be deeply intimate, but often private, secret even at times from their families and may produce children only introduced years later into society when partially grown. It is considered highly rude, and possibly deadly to pry into details on this issue, and thus very little is known. Dionysians do not appear to bear chidren often, however, their long lifespans balanced with infrequent reproduction. Known History Prehistoric Dionysian history is a mystery beyond the limit of oral and recorded texts relating to their time on Earth. The current estimates, based on Solar radiation analysis of the Worldships and ancient artifacts place the species as present between 5-10 Million years before the present, during humanity's formative stages. The Worldships themselves are much older, and show wear patterns that do not line up with any known physical process, suggesting wherever their point of origin, it was very different from normal space. All were equipped with living quarters and supplies apparently intended for a long-journey, suggesting they served as Arks of some kind. Their data-banks contained extensive, if at times corrupted genetic data relating to Dionysian technology, but virtually no history or cultural knowledge- it is almost as if the species was left with a clean slate. It also seems likely that, however they arrived the first Dionysians near Sol were in the Sleep for an unknown period, which further explains their confused memories. Antiquity Medieval to Modernity 21st Century and the Dawn of the Paraguayan Dominiorate Non-aligned/Independent Dionysians Looking Beyond? http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=22036415748&topic=9355 Prominant Dionysians Category:Species Category:History of Paraguayan Dominiorate Category:History of Earth